


Disaster Valentines

by Candycanes19



Category: The Report (2019)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Married Couple, Sex, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: You try and plan a romantic evening with your husband.  But things get messed up.
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report) & You, Daniel Jones (The Report)/You
Kudos: 4





	Disaster Valentines

Your darling husband was a very busy man with his job and you wanted to give him a surprise Valentines Day evening. 

Therefore you were cooking and baking for a bit of the day. Plus you had gone shopping earlier for a cute lingerie outfit just for him. He really loved when you wore his shirts to bed but tonight you thought a cute red frilly outfit would spice things up. 

You put on clean sheets on the bed and set up some candles around the room too. You were pretty sure that Daniel could care less at how it looked but you hoped it would appreciate the effort. 

After everything was up to your satisfaction you went and got yourself together. You turned on the gas logs because Washington DC was expecting a snowstorm late that night. 

Daniel had called from his office to ask if you needed anything at the store since he knew you guys might be stuck for a bit. And you told him to get some wine and a few other things and he said he would see you soon. 

You did not know that Daniel had not realized it was Valentines Day until he had gotten to work so he knew he would not find much but was determined to just get you a little surprise. 

Several hours later you were asleep in your shared bed alone and had cleaned up dinner and left Daniel’s plate in the refrigerator so he could eat later. At this point you did not care anymore and it was becoming commonplace for special occasions for Daniel to miss most of it.

You should have realized this would happen but you had hoped when he had called that he was actually on the way to the store and then home but nope. 

************************************

The next morning you woke up and Daniel was out cold next to you. He must have shown up really late so you let him sleep and you got up and headed into the kitchen to get some coffee. 

You were over last night and poured yourself a bowl of cereal and your coffee and took it to the breakfast table and enjoyed it. 

You wanted to be quiet so Daniel could sleep, the poor man barely got much sleep and lived on coffee. You kept wanting him to take care of himself better but he said that work was very important and it needed his attention most of the time. You knew this when you two started dating and he did slow down a bit for a good while to court you and of course now that you were married he said he would slow down but only sometimes. 

You loved him and knew he was busy and did do nice things for you. But now it is getting to be too much lately. 

He missed Valentine's Day and you started to miss him. It was time to give him an ultimatum time again. 

You were cleaning up your breakfast when Daniel appeared in the kitchen.

“Good morning, sweetheart” he said and came up behind you and hugged you and kissed your temple. 

“Good morning, Daniel we need to talk” you stated and he pulled back and you turned around to look at him.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, pouring himself some coffee and then taking a sip.

“You missed Valentine’s day and I had a romantic evening set up and when you called I was all excited that you would be here and we could spend time together but nope. I don’t know if I can do this anymore. You need to decide if you want to still be married to me or we are not together anymore. You used to be good at managing us and work but lately it is like I am not important to you and work is your mistress. I love you but I don’t know anymore.” 

Daniel sighs, “Baby, I love you but this particular project has been kicking my ass and I need to do a good job because I am up for a promotion and it comes with a raise and it would help with many things for us in the future. I am truly sorry about last night. And we were talking about getting a bigger place and am I right we talked about expanding our family.” 

You just groaned and started to walk away then stop and turn to look at him, “We don’t need to be expanding this family now with you working nonstop and when do we have time to try for a baby anyway. You are never around or when you do get home I am asleep. So right now, I want my husband more available to just spend evenings together and be intimate with him. You are infuriating, Daniel!” 

You stand where you are with your arms crossed to see how Daniel will react to what you just said. 

He takes another sip of his coffee and then comes over to where you are standing and towers over you. He takes your face in his hands and leans down and brings his lips to yours and kisses you. 

Your arms are still crossed in front of you because you are still irritated at him. He pulls back and you just stare at him, “What did you think that was going to do for me?” you ask, giving him a look of irritation. 

He picks you up and you squeal, “Daniel, what the heck?” and the next you know he drops you on the bed.

“Let me remind you how much I love you” was his response. 

He quickly had both of you out of your pajamas and he starts to kiss you all over and giving attention to every part of your beautiful body. When he gets between your legs he took his time, kissing, licking and sucking on your slit and clit. You lost it pretty instantly because that man knew how to use his tongue and lips perfectly. 

“Fuck Daniel” and he smirked to himself, “Yes baby?” as he then slid a finger into your wet pussy and thrusted it a few times before adding a second one and then he curled them just right and you went into another dimension of ecstasy. 

“Daniel………….Daniel…………….” were all the words that you could form and you came on the spot. 

Daniel enjoyed the show you gave him and you giggled and he moved back up your body and kissed you. 

He lifted one of your legs and positioned it around his hip and then grabbed his hard cock and pumped it a few times and then guided it slowly into your tight, wet pussy. 

“(Y/N), fuck” Daniel groans at how well you take him and then starts to thrust and you pull him close to kiss him as his hips seem to have a mind of their own and pleasure you and him so well.

“Daniel oh god yes, right there” I scream as he hits my sweet spot and I cum hard.

“That’s my girl, fuck cum for me baby” Daniel whispers into your ear. 

Daniel continues his pace and then he does not last much longer and spills his seed into you. 

Daniel catches his breath and collapses on top of you and you hold him close and whisper, “Fuck baby that was out of this world and I am sorry for being bitchy earlier about Valentine’s Day but I just missed you.” 

“You had every right to bitch at me, I fucked up and am sorry and will make it up to you. I promise.” Daniel pulls out and moves to his side and pulls you close. 

You snuggle against your husband’s body, “I love you so much and you better manage your time with work and me. Got it buddy?” 

“I am under your command, my darling wife and I love you more than my job.” Daniel gets you both laughing.

“Good now kiss me” I demand. 

Daniel leans in to kiss you and you smile. 

“Am I forgiven, (Y/N)?” he asks, looking worried.

“Yes, my darling. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
